Emotions Run High
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Derek just wanted to help Emily...who knew they'd get caught in the moment... time and time again    R
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you Emily! Why would you do something like that?"

Hotch and Emily were standing in her bedroom, Hotch having just chased Morgan out of the apartment. Him and Emily had been going at it against the bathroom door, just as Hotch walked in to surprise Emily.

"Leave me alone."

"Emily! He has a girlfriend!"

Emily sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I know."

"And you have me Emily."

Emily looked up into Hotch's eyes. He was upset.

"Aaron, I'm sorry but-"

"You're not sorry! If you knew you'd be sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place!"

"Aaron-"

"Don't 'Aaron' me Emily. We need to talk."

"And we won't be able to if you keep interrupting me Aaron!"

Hotch sighed and sat down in the chair next to Emily's door, as she sat on the bed.

"Aaron, you have not tried to touch me ever since I was in the hands of the Unsub."

"Emily-"

"I said to NOT interrupt me when I'm talking."

Hotch nodded, his angry eyes trained on her. "Fine. Continue." The bitterness was apparent in his tone.

Emily rubbed her hands along her bare thighs and held back her tears.

"It's been almost three months since you even kissed me. You haven't been the way you were, the way I liked you, since I got away from Henry Keel. You know that I've missed you, and you even called me Prentiss in front of my mother, who knows that we've been going out for two years. I was upset, and Derek has been my friend for a long time. He just came over to help me with a file, and we got bored and started playing a game… things happen Aaron. I didn't intend on it happening, and I need you to know that I do love you."

Hotch sighed and moved from his seat, next to Emily. He took her hands in his.

"Emily, I'm sorry. I was worried that you were going to get taken again and if I get too attached to a person…"

"Aaron, I'm not going anywhere."

He pulled her to him and kissed her hair. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I love you Emily."

Emily reluctantly wrapped her arms around his waist and patted his back. "I know."

…

Derek entered his house to the sound of "CSI" on the television. He sighed and hung his jacket on the coat rack before walking into the living room. Garcia was sitting on the couch, staring at him as he came into the room.

"You're late."

Derek nodded and sat down next to her, kissing her hand. "I'm sorry sweetie. Got held up at Emily's."

Garcia nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. "Is she feeling better?"

"She is. Just needed some help."

"What did you do?"

Derek was silent. He couldn't tell his girlfriend that…

"Derek?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked what you and Emily did."

"Oh, we played 'Never Have I Ever'. She has done some juicy stuff."

Garcia smiled and closed her eyes.

Derek looked out the window, he could see Emily's building down the road. He had been so close…


	2. Chapter 2

Derek walked into the bullpen to see Reid talking into his phone, sitting across from Emily. He took a deep breath and walked over to his desk. He took off his jacket and draped it over his chair as Reid hung up the phone. "What's up Reid?"

Emily looked up to see Derek sit in his chair and smile at their young doctor. She looked back down at her file and hid her face with her hair.

"I'm bored! I tried calling my mother, but the doctor's said she had a breakdown and she's in recovery for now. Emily won't go and get coffee with me-"

"I told you, Spencer. I have to finish the file I'm working on."

"Em, if I did it for you, I'd be done in five minutes, tops!"

Emily sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I want to busy myself, or I'd be bored like you."

Derek and Emily shared a small glance, then both turned to their computers. Emily closed her email while Derek opened his Instant Messenger.

"Derek, you want to get coffee with me?"

Derek smiled and shook his head at Reid. "No thanks man. I had two before I got here."

Derek heard Reid sigh as he got up and left the bullpen. He took a quick glance at Emily who was beginning to write her report. He turned back to his computer and smirked.

…

Emily had begun writing her report when there was a "Ding!" from her computer. Her head immediately shot up and she rolled her chair to her computer. She had received an instant message.

Adonis, Chocolate - Hey Em. I'm sorry about yesterday.

Emily smiled at the message. Derek could be so sensitive at some times…

She turned down the volume of her computer and wrote back.

A "Ding!" came from Derek's computer, and his head whipped around, from his file to the screen.

Kickass, Agent - Not your fault Derek. Things just happen.

"Ding!"

Adonis, Chocolate - I am sorry about one other thing.

"Ding!"

Kickass, Agent - What's that?

"Ding!"

Adonis, Chocolate - I wish we could have finished it.

Emily looked up from her computer to Derek. He was smiling shyly, and she blushed.

She quickly turned back to the computer, typed something, than got up and began to walk away.

"Ding!"

Kickass, Agent- If you're smart, you'll follow me.

Derek jumped from his chair to his feet and raced after Emily, who led the way into the supply closet.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Emily closed the closet door, her back was slammed against it. Derek took her wrists and pinned her arms above her head. She involuntarily arched her back so her chest was against his. Derek brought his face to hers, their breath hot on each others mouths.

"I want to finish what we started yesterday." he whispered.

Emily tilted her head and pressed her pelvic bone against his. "All talk and no play," she whispered, her breath raged and hoarse. "Makes Derek a dull man."

He smirked and his lips came crashing down on hers.

Ten minutes later, they were both naked in the dimmed closet. They had spotted a desk in the corner of the closet and chose it was the best, kinky, place. Derek was on his back and Emily had been riding on top for the past five minutes. They were both hitting their climaxes when they heard something from outside.

Emily immediately froze and looked up, her hands on his chest. "What was that?" Derek shook his head and pulled her roughly back down onto him. "Nothing."

Emily shook her head and pulled away, still straddling his lap. "No, I hear voices."

After another second, both of them turned to each other wide eyed. Reid and Hotch.

They quickly got off the desk and scrambled to their feet, gathering their scattered clothes.

…

Reid led an irritated Hotch down the hall to the nearest supply closet. "I'm telling you Hotch, I heard something from in here."

"Ever think it was the old copy machine that goes off all the time? The vent? The-"

"It wasn't that kind of sound Hotch."

His brow furrowed and he twisted the doorknob.

He and Reid both peered inside to see Morgan and Emily, both crouching down in front of a shelf. They apparently hadn't noticed that Reid and Hotch were behind them, so they listened to their conversation.

"Thanks Morgan, I needed help."

"No problem Princess. I'm glad I could help with that situation."

Hotch cleared his throat and both immediately stood up and turned. Emily's eyes were wide and Morgan looked smug. "Hey Hotch. Reid. What's up?"

Hotch's face turned red, his voice full of anger. "I could ask you the same thing. What are you both doing in the closet? Alone?"

His emphasis on the last word made Morgan and Emily, even Reid, flinch. "Well," Morgan began. "Emily called me from her phone and said she was in need of help. I asked where she was and she said the closet across from the woman's bathroom."

"For what, Morgan?"

Morgan turned to Emily and she slightly nodded. "Well, Aaron, I was in here getting another folder because I gave you all of mine for my secondary reports. You asked me to reduce about four, I didn't have any other folders. I walked in here, it was completely dark, and my foot got stuck between that desk," she pointed to the desk behind her. The one her and Derek were on minute ago. "And the file cabinet. I couldn't get it out and so I called him. He pulled it out for me, than agreed to help find more folders."

Reid saw Hotch's face soften, but his cheeks were still red, along with the bulging vein in his forehead, so he turned to Morgan and Emily.

"Then why did I come by and hear "Oh yeah Morgan. Come on, faster."?"

Emily turned to Morgan who smirked. "Reid, I wanted to get out of here because small spaces give me the creeps. I asked him to "Go faster" so I could leave. Make sense?"

Reid blushed and nodded, then left the three by themselves. Hotch's eyes were still full of anger.

"Emily and Derek, I want you both in my office when your due to go home. Are we clear?"

"Hotch-"

"No! Are we CLEAR?"

Emily was taken back by her boyfriend's tone, but nodded along with Morgan.

Hotch took off towards his office, leaving them both alone. Morgan turned to Emily, who looked slightly alarmed.

"Em, you ok?"

She nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess. He's been so fierce lately."

"Well can you blame him?"

Emily shook her head and looked him in the eye. "No, it was before he caught us. He randomly lashes out and then, just as randomly as he started, he stops and apologizes. It's so weird."

Morgan rubbed his hands up and down her arms. He saw tears in her eyes. "Emily, what's wrong?"

She sniffled and wiped a tear from her cheek. "When he lashes out, he hits me."

He didn't have to hear another word, he was already storming towards his boss' office.


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch had just settled down at his desk when Derek came bursting through the door.

"Do you get off on hitting women Hotch?"

"Excuse me?"

"You lash out and smack your girlfriend? How long have you been doing that to Emily?"

Hotch ran a hand over his face and glared at his younger subordinate. "Morgan, this is none of your business. It's between me and my girlfriend."

"You are one sick son of a bitch."

Hotch slowly stood and placed his hands on his desk. "You wanna try that again?"

Morgan smiled and laughed bitterly. "You go around acting like the hero around here. You show everyone what a great team is all about. You teach us to show what's on the outside, but not the inside."

"I'm not following you Morgan."

"You hit Emily! You act so pleasant on the outside when it's just a mask hiding your evil, bitching demon of a self!"

Hotch sat back down in his chair with a sigh and picked up his pen, trying to keep his anger down. "Leave my office agent."

Morgan didn't move. "Is that what you teach your son?"


	5. Chapter 5

Emily stood there in shock as she watched Morgan follow Hotch angrily through the bullpen. It wasn't long before she came out of her trance and fixed her suit jacket before running through the glass doors.

She made it to her desk before bumping into JJ. "Whoa! You ok Em?"

Emily forced a smile and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I'm ok. Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Bump? More like crash."

Emily and JJ both laughed before Emily turned her attention to Hotch's office to see him and Morgan both standing on other sides of the desk. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see JJ holding her files, with a concerned look on her face. "Emily, what's wrong? You look as if you've seen your mother."

Emily gave a genuine smile before laughing and seeing JJ smile back. "A little better after that, thank you. I, um… well if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. And JJ I mean, ANYONE. Including our little redheaded birdie of gossip."

"What is it Emily?"

Emily took a deep breath before looking at her best friend. "I slept with Morgan. Twice… kind of."

JJ's eyes were bugging out of her head as she stared at her dark haired friend. "Morgan? Derek Morgan?"

She watched as Emily bit her lip and nodded.

"Penelope's Derek Morgan?"

Emily nodded again before a tear fell down her cheek.

"One of your best friend's boyfriend?"

Emily opened her mouth to speak, but a crash interrupted her. All the heads in the bullpen turned towards Hotch's office, including JJ and Emily.

Emily's eyes widened as she saw Morgan stand and punch Hotch in the jaw, making him fall against the head of his desk.

"Hotch!"


	6. Chapter 6

Emily went running up the steps and into Hotch's office to see him laying on the floor with Derek Morgan standing over him. She bent down by Hotch's side to see blood coming from his nose. She looked at Derek and scowled.

"What did you do to him?"

"What does it look like I've done to him?"

"Derek, you had no right to do that to him. What justified that?"

Derek scowled as Hotch winced while feeling his nose. "He called you a whore."

Emily's scowl turned to Hotch but helped him stand. Once he was standing she slapped his arm and earned a confused glance from him. "What was that for?"

Emily stood a little in front of Derek and glared at him. "Why on earth would you call me whore?"

Hotch smirked slightly and gestured between her and Derek. "You're sleeping with each other when you're my girlfriend and Garcia is his girlfriend."

Emily scoffed and crossed her arms defensively over her chest. "You think I'm sleeping with Derek? That was ONE time you caught us in the moment. Alright? We gave into temptation, don't be so full of yourself Aaron. We haven't done anything since then."

"Then what was that in the storage closet!"

"I told you already, Aaron!" Emily's eyes were wide with anger and desperation. "I needed more folders, called Derek when my foot got stuck, then and searched for the damn folders together. That's all!"

Hotch wiped the blood from his nose onto his hand and stared at her. "Why did you call him instead of me?"

Emily sighed and leaned against her boyfriend's desk. "You were in a meeting Aaron-"

"I would have rushed out for you, Emily! I love you!"

Derek turned to Emily when he saw her not moving. "Emily, I'm going to go-"

"No."

Both of them looked at Hotch who was still wiping blood from his nose.

"What?"

"You're both suspended. Get out of my office."

Emily looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What? Aaron-"

"I said out!"


	7. Chapter 7

Emily and Morgan were both packing their briefcases when Hotch came down to their desks. Emily looked up as Morgan watched from his seat, discreetly.

"Emily, my mother wants to know if you'll be able to make it to dinner with her and Sean tomorrow."

Emily sighed as she closed her briefcase. "Aaron, I told you I have a gala at my mother's. I'll try and cancel if-"

"Cancel."

Hotch walked back to his office and slammed the door, before going back to his phone. Emily looked at the office, her eyes full of tears, before she shouldered her bag. She turned to see Derek standing in front of her. "You ok?"

She nodded before wiping her eyes. "I'm alright. Thanks."

"Em, if you need anything-"

"I don't."

Morgan flinched at her tone. Emily saw this and sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to be harsh. It's just… I don't think we should be together for a while, for very obvious reasons."

Morgan nodded his head. "Of course."

They stood in awkward silence before Morgan pulled her into a hug. "Uh, Derek… what are you doing?"

"I know you need a hug, and don't deny it."

Emily sighed before wrapping her arms around his torso. Derek looked up into Hotch's office to see him staring down at them with his infamous glare. Derek smirked before kissing Emily on the head. She smiled softly before leaving the bullpen.

Derek grabbed his briefcase before looking back up at that stony glare. Derek smiled and gave a sarcastic solute before heading to the elevators.

Hotch turned to his desk and smashed his hands on it, causing his phone and pictures to fall.

Things were about to get messy.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily wiped her stray tears as she made her way from her bedroom, down the steps and into her kitchen. She had changed from her work clothes to a bright, yellow tank top and black sweat pants, her body needing to feel comfy and at home. She put her hair in a high pony tail after she got out of the shower, her curls swinging as she walked.

She just filled her favorite mug with coffee when there was a slight knock on her door. She had moved from her huge apartment to a cabin just outside the city. She had only two neighbors for miles. She set her coffee down on the counter and walked over to the mahogany door, looking through the window next to it. She frowned as she opened the door to reveal a smiling David Rossi and a jumpy Penelope Garcia.

"Um…hi?"

Garcia shoved a paper bag into Emily's arms and skipped past her, her heels clicking as she went through the wooden house. Emily then turned her befuddled face to a smiling Rossi.

"You've got a nice place here, Em. Real cozy." He made his way inside, letting the door close behind him. Emily set the bag on the kitchen table before making her way through a bundle of hallways, to the living room, where her two friends were looking around. "How exactly did you know where to find me?"

Garcia turned and smiled at her brunette friend. "Morgan told us."

Emily felt her face redden at the sound of his name, but immediately perked up. "Well, ok. But, I really would like to be alone right now."

Rossi turned away from the glass doors that led to her backyard and the woods, and smiled sadly at his young friend. "You and Hotch had a fight."

"How did you-"

"I found his desk in a pigsty and he looked upset. I just put two and two together."

Emily nodded slowly, watching Garcia run her fingers over the keys of her new piano. "If you wouldn't mind, I really want to be alone."

She watched as her two friends quickly made their way to the front door, but turned just before leaving. "Honey, look in the bag I gave you." Garcia smiled at her friend and her eyes lit up. "I think you'll like what's in there."

After watching Rossi and Garcia drive away from her house, now in the middle of nowhere, she went back into her kitchen. She looked into the top of the paper bag, and laughed aloud when she pulled out a neon green vibrator. "Thank you Penelope Garcia."


	9. Chapter 9

Emily had been reading for not ten minutes when another knock came at her front door. She gave a dramatic groan as she threw her book down onto the couch, quickly jumping up and stomping over to the front door. "All I want is a little time alone! Is that too hard to ask?"

"It is when there's a chocolate Adonis outside your door, sweetheart!"

Emily smirked as she opened the door, letting a grinning Derek Morgan into her cabin. "What's up?"

Derek watched as she locked the door before turning back to him. He lifted the bag in his hand, smiling as a grin took over Emily's face. "I brought takeout, and thought you could use some company."

"Well," Emily took the bag from Derek and made her way into her kitchen. "Pen and Dave were over a couple minutes ago, so I'm not as lonely as you think." She heard footsteps following her as she set the bag down, taking the cartons of Chinese food out and setting them on her granite counter. "Oh, you got my favorite!"

Derek smiled as he leaned against the counter, rubbing her shoulder with his hand, watching her face smile up at him. "After all those team dinners, I know you love your chicken lo mein."

Emily giggled as she skipped to her cabinet, taking out two plates while Derek got the silverware. They both sat at the table, getting their own servings as Emily's cat jumped onto the other side of the table. Emily smiled as Derek set down his fork and began shooing him away. "Get down, Serg. This is not your food, it's mine and your mommy's."

The cat looked at him before taking a lick of his chicken.

"HEY!"

Emily laughed as she took a forkful of lo mein in her mouth before setting down her fork and waving her hand at little black cat. "Sergio, down."

Derek watched as the cat immediately jumped down from the table, and ran to it's bed. He immediately turned to Emily, watching as she smiled triumphantly at him. "How the heck did you do that?"

"He's my cat, I know him."

"But ho-"

"Shush and eat your dinner."

Derek smiled as he watched her stick her tongue out at him, before going back to her meal.

"So tell me Mr. Derek Morgan, is the take out the only reason you came to my new beautiful and rustic cabin?"

"Told you, I thought you could use the company, Em. And even if my beautiful baby girl came over, you know that no one can cheer you up like I can."

Emily smiled softly before looking down to her plate, shame filling throughout her. "Derek, I want to tell her. She's one of my best friends." She looked to the dark man, seeing his face filled with concern. "I don't want her to find out from someone else. It'll make both of us look really bad, and she'll be even madder than she needs to be." She shook her head slowly, a tear falling down her cheek as she looked into his dark eyes. "I can't lose her as a friend, Derek. I don't know what I'd do without her. And I know what you don't want to lose her trust either."

Derek nodded, wiping the tear that slid down Emily's cheek. "Em, trust me, I want to tell her too. Because, I love her to death, you know that. But, I don't know how I can keep both you girls in my life if I do. You know what I mean? I mean, I love you both so much, but she'll either leave me and not talk to you for awhile, or give me an ultimatum."

Emily nodded slowly, licking her lips, tasting the salt from her tears. "Derek, believe me when I say I love you, because I do. As and friend and a lover. You're great boyfriend material. But, in the long run, I think I'd like to have Penelope as a friend, more than you as a boyfriend."

Derek put his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple as she laid her head on his shoulder. Just as they both went back to their meals, there was a knock at the door, and a voice that made both of them freeze.

"Honey, are you home? I need to talk to you."

Derek and Emily immediately jumped from their seats, Morgan running to hide in the coat closet while Emily threw out Derek's garbage and put his plate in the dishwasher, before walking up to the door, glaring through the peephole. "What do you want?"

"To talk, sweetheart."

"You think you can 'sweetheart' me after what you said at the office?"

Hotch sighed as he stared at the large wooden door in front of him. "Honey, I need to talk to you. I wanted to apologize. I was wrong to talk to you like that, and I shouldn't have suspended."

"Ok, apology accepted. Bye now!"

Hotch's eyebrows shot up, his hand tightening on the bouquet of roses slightly. "Emily, I got you-"

"Flowers? I see them. They're really beautiful. You can put them down and go."

"Em-"

"Aaron, can you not see that I don't want to see you right now? Just go away, and I'll see you when I get back from suspension. Tell your mother I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the-"

_BANG!_

Hotch's eyes widened as he dropped the roses, trying to look through the small blurry windows. He watched as Emily, or what he thought was Emily, stumble backwards as she caught a tall man in her arms before he fell. A tall, dark man…

"EMILY! I SEE DEREK! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - For everyone who was wondering, the BANG was Derek falling out of the closet. Sorry for the confusion!

…

Emily's eyes widened as she helped Derek stand straight and they both immediately backed away from the shaking door. "Derek, I'm scared."

Derek shook his head before rubbing his hands down her arms. "Em, don't worry. Nothing's going to happen, ok?" When he just saw her wide eyes staring back at him, he blew out a breath. "Honey, I have my gun, and you have yours, including your backup. And I swear to God if he even tried to ge-"

"EMILY PRENTISS! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR OR I SWEAR ON ALL THAT IS HOLY THAT I WILL BREAK THE THING DOWN!"

Emily felt her heartbeat speed up as the hinges of the door began to creak.

Derek immediately took Emily's hand and pushed her up the stairs to the second floor of her cabin. He felt her shaking in his arms as he closed and locked the door to her room, hearing the riot her boyfriend was creating just downstairs. He quietly shushed her before moving one of her dressers in front of her bedroom door. "Emily calm down."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN? My boyfriend is breaking my door down as we speak and I'm the naïve girlfriend who didn't speak up the first time he hit her! I made it worse by not talking about it! Then this affair we had made him even more angry. I can't believe he hasn't fucking killed yet!"

…

Hotch felt his shoulder start to sting as he banged it, once again, on the wooden door. His mind was racing and his breath was coming out fast as he finally knocked it down, smiling cynically as the wood broke in half on the floor of the foyer.

His eyes went up to the staircase and smirked when he saw her bedroom door jiggle. "Time for a surprise, Emmy."


End file.
